1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to termite detection, namely an apparatus and method for detecting the presence of termites to prevent infestation of termites within structures.
2. Prior Art
There are a variety of methods and apparatuses currently used to detect and control termites. However, prior art apparatuses and methods are inefficient, ineffective or unfeasible from an economic standpoint. Detection is the linchpin in the control of termites. It is widely accepted that there exists a lack of reliable detection technologies. Although several apparatuses and methods (including listening devices, moisture meters, and trained dogs) have been developed, none of these apparatuses or methods have proven to be more successful than the traditional visual inspection by a trained pest control operator. Unfortunately, visual inspections themselves are not highly reliable and often miss significant hidden infestations. With incomplete inspections standing as the primary reason for callbacks in the termite control industry, it is clear that a need exists for a reliable and inexpensive detection device and method.